The Biopolymers & Proteomics Core is a Shared Resource that provides Koch Institute Members with a diverse range of essential services that enable the synthesis and analysis of biological materials and require sophisticated technical expertise and state-of-the-art instrumentation. In the current period, the mission of this Core was modified as part of a larger reorganization plan. First, all DNA-related activities were outsourced or moved to the Koch Institute Genomics Core, thereby allowing the Biopolymers & Proteomics Core to specialize in protein, proteomic and mass spectrometry services. Second, these capabilities were expanded and enhanced by: moving into a larger, custom-designed space; the acquisition of extensive new instrumentation; and the recruitment of an expert Mass Spectrometry Consultant who provides customized technical support and/or training for high-end proteomics projects. Importantly, the Core is used by more than 80% of the Center Members, including investigators from all four programs. Thus, this Shared Resource is essential to the success of the Koch Institute mission. In the upcoming period, this Core will continue to offer a wide range of state-of-the-art technologies to support the research programs of Center Members. Notably, the requested CCSG budget for Year 44 is only two thirds of the requested and recommended budget in Year 39.